The Son Of The Yellow Flash
by Minato Namikaze999
Summary: After The wave mission Kakashi replaces Naruto with Ino.Little did he know was Naruto remembered him atacking him when Naruto was 6.Plus Asuma is the one who saved HIM. Will Naruto be the greatest or fall when he finds out who his dadis? PairingNot decded
1. Kakashi Sensei I hate you!

A/N- Hello review or flame pls... Any way, Should Sasuke or Neji get the curse seal??

* * *

It was not a great day for Naruto, first his sensei said HE was holding Sasuke and Sakura back. Not only the but a A-class missing nin, now A-class nin defended him. Yes, it was Zabuza. He dis not die because Haku pierced senbon into Kakashi and the thugs before Zabuza died. Well, Haku had died not Zabuza.

_Flash back no Justu _

_'Hello Naruto-kun!' Kakashi, the squads sensei, said. ' I really hate to say this but,' He pauses then puts a smile on his face. That was clearly visible to anyone, even with the mask. ' You are not in Sasuke and Sakura's squad anymore, because you hold them back WAY to much. Because of you Sasuke almost died, and Tazuna almost died to because you did not let the Uchia fight with his full strength. SO you are now on Team Asuma replacing Ino.' __To say Naruto was angry, that was an understatement. Yet, he was happy to be on Asuma-aniki(1) team._

_Flashback__ no Justu2 (o.o)_

_'Thank you mister.. for saving me from that man you called 'Kakashi'' A six year old Naruto said, hugging Asuma on his neck. Gemma Izumo and Anko who were in the hokage's office laughed at Asuma's blue face from the lack of air. Though a certain girl, coughKurenaicough thought Asuma looked hotter then he normally did.__'Naruto...' Asuma said, after he managed to get out of the death hug. ' Do you want me to adopt you when you get into your first Chunin exam?' Asuma whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto yelled yes!!! Then he asked will that mean he can refer to him as Asuma-aniki. 'Yes you can Naruto now don't you think Iruka-sensei will be mad if you are late?' And then Naruto ran off wit a speed that can match Minato Namikaze's(2) _

_Flashback 2 Kai._

_Flash back 1 is back in black (hehe... could not resist)_

_Before Naruto could look Kakashi was charging up to him with Chidori/Lightning Blade in his hand._

_CLANK__Zabuza had ran up and blocked Kakahsi with his sword. Told Naruto to run and get to his New sensei fast. So Naruto went off in a orange blur._

_Flash back no Justu Kai._

Aniki!!!' Naruto yelled crying. And hugged Asuma. Who was getting ready to tell his squad that they can be dismissed. 'Naruto!? Whats wrong?' Asuma said, hugging him back. So then Naruto told him the whole story Lighting Blade and every thing. Asuma told his team to go home and Ino to go to the Bridge.

'Naruto did you know that your sensei almost killed you when you were six-years old, or did you forget?'

'No I remembered that. I just thought that he would not try to do it again.' He said, sniffling. 'Well...' Asuma said pulling out two sets of trench Knives. 'Here you go Since I knew your dad, you are a wind affinity. Now come on, lets get Choji and Shikamaru so I can get you three a new wardrobe.'

* * *

1- Aniki Older brother


	2. The Make Over is a bit much Asuma Sensei

A/N: Yo! OMG Kyuubi's English voice makes me crack up. I wonder what he will sound like with a British voice? Any way thank you **Lady My, griffin blackwood , **and **LbcLostKid for your reviews**

And thank you everyone else you I forgot because all my email got deleted T.T

* * *

_'Naruto did you know that your sensei almost killed you when you were six-years old, or did you forget?'_

_'No I remembered that. I just thought that he would not try to do it again.' He said, sniffling. 'Well...' Asuma said pulling out two sets of trench Knives. 'Here you go Since I knew your dad, you are a wind affinity. Now come on, lets get Choji and Shikamaru so I can get you three a new wardrobe.' _

At Choji's house.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

'Hold on! I'll be there in a minute!' Came the muffled reply from inside. Asuma and Naruto sweatdropped as they herd some smashes and a lot of crashes. Then the door opened to see Chouza Akamichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Shikato Nara at the door. 'Hello Asuma, Naruto what are you doing here?' They all asked in harmony. Naruto said that they were good at that.

'Well... Is Ino here, and Shikamaru? Along with Choji' Asuma asked.

'Yeah... INO/SHIKAMARU/CHOJI COME HERE!!!' All three yelled, in harmony once again. Though, Naruto got def for 6 seconds. Ino Choji and Shikamaru ran to there respective dads, very fast.

'Squad 10 wait out side!' Asuma said, no one moved 'NOW!!!' He yelled, yes that got all but one Ino Yamanaka to go outside. 'Well Inoichi Chouza Shikato Ino can I speak with you four? Alright, Ino do you WANT to know why you and Naruto got switched.' She nodded. 'Well Kakashi tried to kill Naruto two times in his life.' He stopped, and herd Shikato say I lost respect for him and he saw the other two nod. ' Once was when Naruto was Six, where he came out with a HUGE hole in his chest, from Chidori, and both his legs were broken. And his fingers were in positions that you could not even believe. The second time was with Chidori also, but Zabuza Momochi (who I now respect) blocked it with his sword, and that was today, So now I LOST more respect to him so I do NOT care what he does to your daughter Inoichi. Kakashi can get killed five times over and I will NOT care.'

'This is to troublesome but, I guess the InoShikaChou cant go to generation three.' Shikato Said, 'Hey! Maybe with Shikamarus plans affinity to Earth and Shadow Possession , Choji's Human Boulder, and Fire affinity plus Naruto's Shadow Clones, his dad's speed, and Wind affinity they can make a great team.' Inoichi added. 'True' Asuma sighed 'Well I Have to get them clothes that are, better for them see ya!'

Asuma and his team walked to the clothing store, o.k. Asuma dragged the three boys to the Ninja store. 'Hey KURENAI!!! ANKO!!! ARE YOU TWO BACK THERE!!!?' Asuma yelled/asked from the front of the store.

SMACK WHACK and Asuma was down! Kurenai helped him up and asked why he was here. He gave her a look that said 'how rude Kurenai-can'

Shikamaru Choji, and Naruto went and looked for some clothes. 'So Asuma where is your third student?' Anko asked, slightly surprised that Ino was not with him.

'Oh... well Kakashi tried to Kill ''Death hugger'' over there (points to Naruto) today AFTER he said that he was not his student. And Zabuza saved him.'

'Dang, there goes my respect to my boyfriend!' Anko said. Asuma gave her a 'OMFG' look and Kurenai gave her a 'don't go near my future boyfriend Asuma' ((Hinty hinty)) 'Okay Asuma Shikamaru is behind you! And you can get the stuff FOR free if you buy a weapon and a tattoo.'

Shikamaru had on a blue-cameo sleeveless shirt and matching shorts, that said Shadow watcher. He had red zori on. ((Don't know if there is a thing)). Choji had a plain black shirt with a yellow leaf symbol on the back. And long red pants with th Akamichi symbol on the legs. Naruto, though was the most surprising he had on a white zipper jacket on with a black stripe going down the arms. ((Like little Minato: 4th)) And tan cargo shorts with a lot of pockets. And was shredding his orange jumpsuit with the trench knives that Asuma gave him.

'Anko why don't you give Naruto 500 pound weights, Get Shikamaru 200 and 300 to Choji.' Asuma said. When Anko came back she put the weights on Choji who stumbled, then Shikamaru who stumbled also. But she was surprised when Naruto stood still and just had his back slouched a bit, but that was barley noticeable.

Then they left, but they had to slowly. Because Naruto had a lot of weight to hold him up, but when Asuma said The chunin exams are in three days Naruto ran to his house. Thinking of the wonderful day.

* * *

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!


	3. Note! PLEASE READ IT IS IMPORTANT!

I am sorry for not updating this fanfic because I lost the email to this one and now i found it...yay anyhow my new account is KazeLuvr. I will be posting this fanfic up on there when I get the time which might be in a week or so I apologize for the deleay it has been what over a year? This is what I get for not writing any of my stuff down. Lol. I love you guys for reviewing but please bear with me as I get back to writing The Son Of The Yellow Flash because I forgot where I was going with it and as I stated before I lost my email. But it is found and I will be posting this on KazeLuvr

Iam extreamly sorry for making you all wait :D 


End file.
